Arthur: A Collection of Stories From the Blog of Alfred F Jones
by PLANX2
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the World's Greatest detective, and Alfred F. Jones is a man who has just been discharged from the Army and just wants something to happen in his life again. But when the two meet they come to find they will soon need each other more then anything else in the world. USUK following the Sherlock TV show. Please read and review. Rated M for later possibilities.
1. Meeting

**Hello there!  
>This is USUK told following the popular british TV show, Sherlock.<strong>

**I will be mostly following it, but just because of how the characters act (and the fact this is a fanfiction, not a complete account of the show) and that I am shipping America and England, there will be added stories and character arcs.**

** Just as a friendly warning. I don't personally ship FrUK, but I am planning to make France "The Woman" so there is going to be mentions of it. But Knowing how Sherlock, and England is. We know what happens.**

**Which brings me to my next point. DO NOT READ IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT SPOILERS FOR SHERLOCK.**

**Because believe me sweetie there will be spoilers everywhere. So don't read if you haven't watched the show! **

**Shoot me a message if you have a suggestion of what role I should put a Hetalia character in. I'm not quite sure who to make Moriarty right now, and thats the big one.**

**Alright, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bombs shattered in his ears, the never-ending torture of bullets ringing through his head and refused to cease. Every night he was back there, under attack… a colleague crying out for help…. There was no end, it wouldn't stop, and it refused to! It never ended it never ende-<p>

Alfred F. Jones jolted awake alone in his bed in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly, a steam train pounding through his chest, the steam puffing out of his mouth in short, panicked bursts. With trembling hands he made himself slip his glasses onto his face. Re-assuring himself he was safe and far away from battle. The memories of his short time in the army still continued to surge through his mind as he attempted to calm himself. Before he knew it tears had forced their way to the surface and he began to weep. This battle never ended.

That morning, he had dressed himself in his old bomber jacket. He beamed at himself in the mirror. Alfred had a policy with himself. He didn't want to bring other people down just because he held onto the past. So he would always greet people with a bright smile and shine as gloriously as a young man his age should. Sometimes, doing that all made it worse when there was no one around to be happy for. He was only 19, and he had already been to war. He had gone into the army as a doctor so confident, even when he knew there was a war going on. He shamed himself all the time, if only he had been stronger, if only he hadn't been so scared, if only he could've been a _hero_.

* * *

><p>"So, how is your blog going Alfred?"<p>

He was sitting opposite of his therapist, Yao Wang. This was only the first question and he was already filled up with guilt.

"Ah… totally awesome bro!" He cleared his throat. "Really… cool…"

The small Chinese man glared at him sharply.

"You haven't written a single word have you?"

Alfred puffed out his chest trying to still be confident, and also change the subject. So he gestured over to Yao's notepad he been

writing on.

"You just wrote "Still has trust issues." He looked at Yao accusingly.

"And you have been reading my writing upside down, so I am not too far off it seems!"

Alfred looked to the side awkwardly, taking one of the many snack treats from China Yao always had in his office and munched on it, not really bothering to see what it was. Yao sighed.

"Alfred, you are a soldier. It is going to take time for you to be used to just being normal average guy again. Writing a blog about everything that happens to you will be really good for you. Help you focus on now and not on past!"

Alfred sighed and leaned back.

"There's only one problem Yao… Nothing ever happens to me."

* * *

><p>On October 12th, a man who seemed perfectly happy was found dead on the floor in an empty room. His last known conversation consisted of his secretary telling him to get a cab. Jeffery loved his work and his family and had no reason to die, yet he had apparently taken his own life. Shocking everyone who knew him. He was found with a glass bottle containing two large capsules as he had swallowed the third. Needless to say his family and the police were baffled.<p>

On November the 26th two boys were running, trying to escape the constant bombardment of rain on their heads in the middle of the night. One of them, James, had forgotten to take an umbrella with him. So when James saw a cab up ahead pass them, he told Gary he would be gone for two minutes in order to run back home and acquire his mother's umbrella. Gary waited for his friend for a long time, but he never came, and so he went off to search for him. James was later found, also with a small glass bottle and two pills, the third one having killed him, on a window ledge inside of a sports center.

The Newspaper reported about the boy of 18 who killed himself not too long after. Once again, the police were baffled along with the family and friends of the boy. And it was now clear, there was something much more sinister going on.

Detective Inspector Ludwig Beilschmidt and his colleague and brother Detective Sergeant Gilbert Beilschmidt, were sitting next to each other as they prepared to address the copious amounts of reporters and photographers gathering to try and pry every scrap of information out of them.

Ludwig cleared his throat and began to speak clearly and concisely in an attempt to get his point across and lessen his thick German accent.

"The body of Beth Daven Port, Junior Minister for Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigations…" He looked annoyed at Gilbert who was leaning back in his chair. He wished his brother would occasionally take his job seriously. "…Suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Jeffery Patterson and James Philimore. Because of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. Gilbert Beilschmidt will now take your questions." He leaned back, happy to put his brother on the spot for once.

Gilbert sat down straight in his chair, still not happy about having to speak publically, listened closely to the first question.

"Detective, How can suicides be linked?"

Gilbert clasped his hands together. Why did he always have to be the one to do this? He did consider the fact that he had the most handsome face and silky smooth voice on the planet, but there wasn't enough awesome to go around when it came to boring press conferences.

"They ah… all took the same poison... um.. they were found in places they had no reason to be in. A-And they all had never shown any indication of…" He was just starting to get his awesome confidence in such a stuffy crowd when he was interrupted.

"But you can't have serial suicides!"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Well apparently you can."

Another reporter stood. "These three people, there's nothing that links them?

Ludwig spoke up. Seeing Gilbert start to fume already.

"There's no link that has been found yet, but we are looking for one. It is only logical to assume there is one."

Suddenly the sound of little dingles, beeps, and bops from everyone's phones echoed through the room simultaneously. Everyone pulled out his or her phones immediately.

"_Wrong!"_

Ludwig glared at the message on his own phone. He knew exactly who it was.

"If you all just got texts please ignore them." He spoke sharply.

The first reporter looked up at them. "It just says… 'wrong' "

Gilbert glared daggers at the man. "Yeah, well just ignore that alright? If you have no more questions for us I'm going to end this session." He had to stop himself from yelling this time around.

The second reporter spoke up again. "But if they're suicides, what are you investigating?"

Ludwig grit his teeth.

"As we said, these suicides are very _clearly_ linked. It's an odd situation yes, but we have the best people investigating…"

Another trill rings through the air as the reporters see another message.

"_Wrong"_

The reporter looked up at them slowly.

"Says wrong again."

Ludwig looked desperately at his brother.

"One more question." Gilbert said gruffly.

A third reporter stood up.

"Is there any chance that these are murders, and if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?"

Gilbert stared at the man for a minute. "I know you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides." He was absolutely fed up with this. "We know the difference. The poison was self-administered."

"Yes, but if they _are _murders, how do people keep themselves safe?"

Gilbert felt like he was about to scream.

"Well, Don't commit suicide."

All of the reporters looked at him in shock and horror, Ludwig coughed and looked at Gilbert warningly.

Gilbert took a deep breath. "Obviously this is a frightening time for people. But all you all have to do is exercise reasonable safety measures. We make our own problems so we are all as safe as we want to be."

"_Wrong" _again.

Though the one going to Ludwig's phone was delayed.

"_You know where to find me._

_ -AK "_

Ludwig groaned slightly before pocketing his phone and standing up to look at the reporters.

"Thank you."

Gilbert and Ludwig walked together through the offices of the police station.

"Lud, you've _got_ to get that _schweinhund_ to knock it off! He's making us look like major _dumbkoffs_!"

Ludwig stared forward. "Brother, if you can tell me how he does it, I _will_ stop him."

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland unzipped the body bag that lay before him. He sniffed as he stared at it perfectly straight faced.<p>

"How fresh?" He asked plainly.

"Um… its… just in. Sixty-seven, natural causes. He used to work here. I knew him. He really was very nice."

Arthur zipped the bag back up, straightening his back as he turned to Matthew Williams with a small smile. His smile (like a lot of his simple smiles for brief moments like this) was definitely fake. Though unless you had his eye and mind for things, you wouldn't notice. He would soon only smile, truly, for one man.

"Fine. We'll start with the riding crop." He spoke calmly.

The body was removed from the bag and was lying on its back on the table. Mathew had taken his place in the observation room. He couldn't help but flinch each time Arthur flogged the dead body repeatedly with the riding crop. Though… he also admired him in a weird way. No other detective could do the things he did, nor did they have the guts. He walked back into the room when Arthur was finished. Arthur straightened up again as Mathew walked over to him.

"Did you have a bad day or something?" Mathew said jokingly tilting his head to the side.

Arthur ignored Mathews obvious attempt at polite conversation as he made a few notes in a notebook. "Mmm… I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. There is a man's alibi that depends on it. Trust me. Text me when you know"

Mathew nodded; this man was such an odd duck. Mathew, being the friendly, over-accepting man that he was, wanted to be the friend for Arthur everyone could tell he needed. Unfortunately, he was not that friend, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Hey, Arthur, I was wondering if you would like to have coffee!" He smiled brightly.

Arthur instantly put his notebook away. "Black, two sugars, if you please. I'll be upstairs." He then walked around the baffled man and disappeared through the door.

"...Okay then." Mathew said sadly. He still wasn't entirely sure what just happened.

Alfred F. Jones walked alone in the park, the cold air nipping at his cheek. It was another one of those dreary England days where the sky could not be seen, not even for a second.

"Alfred?! Alfred F. Jones?" Alfred stopped as a somewhat familiar voice tinged with a Spanish accent hit his ears.

Alfred turned to the cheery green-eyed man in confusion at first, having been a bit caught off guard.

"Eh?"

"Oh! It's Antonio! Remember, we were at the Bart's hospital together?"

Alfred scanned his memory; he had been so caught up in everything with the war, everything before it was blurry.

"Oh… OH! BRO! Dude Toni, it's been like forever man!" He let out one of his good ol' hearty laughs. "Sorry about that bro-ha!"

Antonio laughed with him. "Ah! Alfred you're as cheery as ever. Well, I guess I got old… so I don't blame you for not recognizing me."

Alfred looked the man up and down. With his tanned exotic skin and thick, curly, chocolate-brown hair, he wasn't even sure this man could age. But then again, while he recognized the name, his memory was still fuzzy, so he didn't really have a reference.

"No way dude! You look the same as ever!"

Antonio raised his eyebrows at him and got a big smile on his face. "Really?! Awww that's so nice of you to say!" He then looked up at Alfred curiously. "Anyway, I heard you were abroad somewhere, what happened?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, his brows furrowed as he lost a little of his confidence. "Er, I got shot." He said a bit embarrassed.

Antonio's eyes went wide as he felt the same embarrassment.

They were soon sitting next to each other on the park bench having gotten some coffee to go. Alfred then looked over at his old friend.

"Are you… at Bart's still?"

Antonio grinned. "Yep! Teaching now. All of the students are very bright young things. Just like how we were… and just as annoying."

They both let out hearty laughs.

"What about you, are you just staying in town until you find a place to settle." Antonio asked.

"It's so stupid! I can't afford London on an Army pension."

"True, but nowhere else does it for you does it?" Alfred looked into Antonio's questioning, innocent eyes.

"Yeah, but dude… its looking like I don't have a choice here."

"Well… what if you flat-share? You know, get a place with someone!" Antonio looked at him optimistically.

"Okay, Toni, I'm gonna stop you there, No one on the planet would wanna share a place with me!"

Antonio tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and laughed. "You know _amigo,_ you're the second person who has told me that today."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Who was the first?"

* * *

><p>Antonio knocked on the door to the lab inside of the Bart hospital. He then entered bringing Alfred in with him who was striding along behind him with his hands in his pockets. Arthur looked over at them briefly. He was at the far end using a pipette to squeeze some liquid onto a petri dish. He looked at Alfred for a moment with raised eyebrows before going back to his work.<p>

"Woah bro, it hasn't been that long and the tec stuff has already changed since I went to study here!"

Antonio chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Antonio, can I borrow your phone? I can't get a signal on mine."

Antonio's shoulder's tensed slightly. "Is there something wrong with the landline?"

Arthur noticed how he stiffened but persisted anyway. "I prefer to text."

Antonio scratched his head coming up with an excuse. "Ah, I'm sorry, I left it in my coat." It didn't take someone like Arthur to know that Antonio was obviously embarrassed about something on his phone and didn't want people to see it. Arthur speculated that it was probably a conversation with a lover.

"Er, here dude you can use mine!" Alfred pulled his phone out of his back pocket holding it out to Arthur.

"Oh, thank you." Arthur briefly looked at Antonio as he walked towards Alfred

Antonio put his hands in his own pockets, rocking a little on his heels. "This is Alfred F. Jones. He's an old friend of mine."

Arthur took the phone from Alfred and turned partially away from him starting to type on the keypad.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Arthur asked simply.

Alfred frowned and looked at him wide eyed. Antonio simply smiled sympathetically.

"What?"

"Was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" Arthur's piercing lime eyes briefly met Alfred's bright sky blue eyes. He then turned back to the phone.

Alfred hesitated, what was he supposed to say to that? He looked back over to Antonio who just shrugged.

"Afghanistan, but dude… how did you know?"

Mathew then walked in with Arthur's coffee.

"Ah, Mathew, coffee, thank you." Arthur shut Alfred's phone and handed it back to him, using his now free hand to take the mug.

Alfred gazed at Mathew in shock.

"Mathew?"

His twin met his eyes. "Alfred." They stared at each other in awkward silence. Mathew then turned and left the room without another word. Alfred clenched his fist and looked down at the ground. So that's how his own brother was going to act towards him huh?

"How do you feel about the violin?"

Alfred looked up at Arthur, just now realizing he was being talked to again.

"What?" He felt stupid for asking the same question again.

Arthur was now typing on a laptop as he talked to Alfred.

"I play the violin when I'm thinking you see. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end." He looked back over at Alfred. "Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other, don't you think?" This time his smile was disgustingly, obviously fake.

Alfred looked over at Antonio. "Oh, so you told him about me."

Antonio shook his head. "Not a word."

Alfred was absolutely baffled now. How did this man know so much?! It almost pissed him off a little. Arthur picked up his coat and slid it on.

"Then who told you anything about flat mates?"

Arthur looked back at him again. "I did. I told Antonio this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. It wasn't really a difficult conclusion."

Alfred stared at this strange man. "How _did_ you know about Afghanistan?!" He was determined to know, had this guy been stalking him?! Was he going to do something weird to him?

Arthur wrapped his scarf around his neck, checking his own phone, ignoring poor Alfred's question.

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together, we would be able to afford it." He walked toward Alfred. "We'll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock. Dreadfully sorry, got to dash, I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary. How silly of me." He put his phone in his pocket and walked toward the door.

Alfred stared forward, wrinkling his nose, even more confused then before. He then turned back in the direction of where Arthur was.

"Wait, dude is that it?"

Arthur stopped and strolled back toward Alfred, looking up at him. "Is that what?"

Alfred felt like he was getting nowhere with this guy. "Um, dude we've like just met… and we are going to go house shopping together?!"

"Is there a problem?" Arthur's expression was oddly innocent and confused.

Alfred smiled in disbelief. He robotically turned toward Antonio for help, but Antonio just smiled and watched Arthur. Alfred looked back at the small, petite man that had an oddly strong presence.

"Okay, dude… for one, we don't know anything about each other, I don't know where we're meeting, I don't even know your name." he spoke exasperated.

Arthur looked at Alfred closely. "I know you were in the army, originally a doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. You have a brother, who works here and I talk to on a normal basis by the way, who is quite obviously worried about you. But he won't talk to you because he is too nervous and you often don't let him talk to you anyway; possibly because you haven't been close in ages and you disapprove of him. Why? You're actually quite jealous of him. Also… you've been puffing your chest out over-confidently this whole time, your over-compensating so people won't know you've been through war and turmoil."

Arthur looked at him a bit smugly. "That's enough to be going on with don't you?"

Alfred's jaw had dropped at some point unintentionally. Who the hell was this guy? How the hell did he figure so much about him so quickly?! Arthur turned around and walked toward the door again, going through it. He then leaned back and peered into the room again.

"And my name is Arthur Kirkland. The address is two two one B Baker Street." He then smiled brightly and gave Alfred a little wink. He then nodded at Antonio. "Afternoon." Antonio gave him a little wave. Arthur then disappeared and the door slammed shut behind him. Leaving the awestruck American behind with more questions then he had answers. His jaw still dropped and his stature drooped he looked back at Antonio.

"Yeah, he's always like that." Antonio laughed

Little did either Alfred or even Arthur know how much they would need each other, and that how much this little meeting would change their lives forever.


	2. Crazy or Just Weird?

**Excuse how long it took me to get the second chapter up! I kept not having time to work on it! **

**Let me know if there is anything I can improve or if there are any characters you'd like to see in certain roles!**

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't get that guy out of his head. He was so tiny and looked pretty frail, but he seemed to pick everything out about him immediately. Even his insecurities, he didn't like it very much to say the least. His phone beeped and yanked him back into reality.<p>

"_If your brother has a green ladder, arrest him. -AK"_

Alfred looked at the message baffled for a minute.

"_Well, Matty wouldn't really use a ladder for anything… Also why a green ladder specifically? Surely there are plenty of people out there who use ladders."_

He shook the thought out of his head deciding he wouldn't over-think it, as he was puzzled enough. Then, out of curiosity, he pulled up Google on his laptop and typed in _Arthur Kirkland _as he munched on one of his hamburgers.

* * *

><p>At this time, in a currently unknown place, a currently unnamed women clad in pink slowly reaches down with shaking hands to pick up a clear class bottle. It sat innocently sat on the bare floorboards, containing three large capsules…<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred walked along the road baker street before reaching the large black door marked "221B" right as a black cab pulled around the curb. He glanced over and saw Arthur climb out of the car.<p>

"'ello!" He announced as he handed the cab driver money through the window.

"Hey man, how you doing Mr. Kirkland?"

"Alright, but call me Arthur, please."

Arthur stuck out his hand and Alfred gripped it and gave it a firm shake. The ash blonde parted from Alfred and stuck his hand back in his pocket.

Alfred looked up at the tall building that was squished in with the rest. He had been born in America, but his parents moved the family to London so early on he barely remembered it until he visited several times years later. Though he had always noted the houses in England were so close together, but in America all the houses refused to get close to each other. He thought maybe houses being close together could be a fire hazard, but he also figured that a place like England uses it's space more efficiently. He never really over thought it; it was just something he noticed.

"Dude, this place must be expensive!" He said noting the nice area of London the lovely old building was in. "It's in a really good spot…" He mumbled as he rubbed his neck, wondering if this guy expected him to cough up a bunch of money.

"Oh, Ms. Héderváry, the landlady, she's giving me a special deal you see. She owes me a favor." Arthur smirked to himself.

Alfred already hated every time Arthur smirked like that. He already felt a bit dumb around him. Each time he held that expression it was like he was showing off how much more he knew then Alfred.

"What kind of favor?" He asked curiously.

"A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out."

Alfred blinked in surprise. "Wait… so you stopped him from being executed!? How does a guy pull that off?" He asked as Arthur grasped the brass knocker lightly and tapped it somewhat carelessly.

"Oh no. I ensured it." He smiled brightly over at Alfred as the front door creaked open.

Elizabeta Héderváry opened her arms to cheerily greet Arthur. "Oh it is so good to see you Arthur!"

Arthur accepted the hug awkwardly and wrapped it up as fast as he could. He then took a step back and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Héderváry, this is Alfred F. Jones… er… Doctor Jones."

Alfred laughed. "It's okay buddy, I'm not anymore so you don't have to call me that." He smiled one of his ice-meltingly bright smiles at Elizabeta. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. He… Heda…. Heder…Hedererererer?" He blushed and looked at her apologetically at not being able to say her name, he made a mental note to try to look up how to pronounce it later or ask Arthur. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing.

"Don't worry about it, you can just call me Elizabeta, or Liz for short." She looked at Arthur. "I'm just glad Arthur finally got himself a boyfriend to share a home with!"

Even Arthur had to stop and process what she had said. The gears turned in their heads as they mulled over the word. Boy… friend? Them… Them… boyfriends?

"We are not boyfriends!" They both shouted at the same time.

Elizabeta looked back and forth at the two blushing men who had immediately looked at a random point away from each other in a somewhat childish way to prove how much they didn't like each other. Elizabeta thought it almost looked as if they were screaming at the heavens "NO HOMO NO HOMO!" As if god would be able to change something about their future. She nodded politely and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming such things."

If there was one thing Elizabeta Héderváry could do way better then even the great Arthur Kirkland, was deduce when two people would work so well together they would someday become inseparable and completely dependent on each other's love. And the one thing that Arthur Kirkland couldn't deduce was his own emotions and feelings. Elizabeta could now see that these two were going to be annoyingly stubborn when it came to 'getting together', but she also understood that they wouldn't notice the connection until it came to the point where they would actually you know… connect.

Internally sighing she led the two inside and closed the door; the small party then ventured upstairs to where Arthur and Alfred would live together. Alfred looked around at all the seemingly random objects and boxes scattered about. He smiled seeing all the potential of the simple but elegant place.

"Yeah… Yeah! I like it! Very nice!" He grinned like a little kid.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Arthur smiled again looking around at the flat.

They could smell the dust and it was quite dark. With all the books and odd décor Alfred thought it was something right out of a creepy book, or maybe like a show like _The Addams Family_.

"So I went straight ahead and moved in."

"Soon as we get all this crap cleaned ou… Oh."

Alfred had opened his mouth right as Arthur did and blushed for what he thought was the millionth time today when he realized what Arthur had been talking about.

"So this is all…"

Arthur coughed and cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed himself.

"Well… er… I can obviously, um, straighten things up a bit." He walked across the room and threw a few folders into a box. Then took some envelopes that appeared to be unopened and set them on a mantelpiece that was placed on top of a fireplace then stabbed a knife into them as a half-hearted attempt to clean up. While watching him Alfred realized what the mantelpiece actually was.

"What… That's a skull!" He blinked a couple of times.

Total Addams family style shit here… Alfred was beginning to think he had met a psychopath.

"Friend of mine. When I say 'friend'…"

Elizabeta had come back into the room to follow them and picked up a cup and saucer as Arthur took off his coat and scarf. She smiled at Alfred.

"So what do you think Alfred? There's another bedroom up the stairs if you're _sure _you'll need two.

Arthur coughed and stiffened but said nothing.

"Ah… Eh… Of course we'll be needing two!" He said shocked again.

"You know it's really alright…" She winked at him. "There are all kinds of people around here! There's no shame in it. Mrs. Turner next door has married ones." She giggled to herself. She knew full well the two weren't together or technically even close. Not _yet_ in her mind anyway, but that never stopped her from teasing anyone before.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" Alfred shouted a bit louder then he needed to, but he hoped it would get the point across. Arthur grumbled but still said nothing.

Elizabeta then walked into the kitchen. She grumbled as she saw the state of the place. "Arthur Kirkland! The mess you've made is atrocious!" She began tidying up the place. She paused only for a moment, thinking about what she was doing. She was being awfully cleanly… she smiled to herself. Maybe Gilbert was rubbing off on her a little; they were old friends after all. She chuckled knowing he would scream like a little girl if he ever saw the state of the kitchen up here. She shook her head and continued to tidy up.

Alfred strode over to one of the comfy looking armchairs. He fluffed up one of the cushions and plopped into it making a small thump. "So I looked you up on the web last night." He leaned forward looking at Arthur who was still making lame attempts to clean up. Arthur was someone who was so preoccupied with other things he had never thought it necessary to learn how to clean; it wasn't often he thought of others either.

"Hmm… Find anything interesting?"

Alfred smirked. Maybe he could show this guy up for once. "I found your website." He turned his nose up and said "The Science of Deduction" in a shit typical snobbish British accent.

Arthur's sizable eyebrows went up and he smiled proudly over at Alfred. Not getting the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh? What did you think?"

Alfred looked at him, with a glare and a raised eyebrow, a "you have to be kidding me" sort of look. Arthur furrowed his brows seemingly hurt.

"Dude, you said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb." He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes and I can read your military career in your face and attitude, and your relationship with your brother by just seeing your reaction to each other."

"How?! I don't get it! One person can't do all that! You have to be using smoke and mirrors… you know like pulling off some Scooby Doo stuff! I just want to know how you get all this!"

Arthur simply smiled and turned away from him. Elizabeta came in from the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"How about these suicides Arthur? Seems right up your alley, three suicides exactly the same. Is it a cult maybe?" She asked.

"Four…" Arthur gazed out the window down at the street where a car pulled up outside. "There's been a forth, and no, it's not a cult."

"A fourth?" Elizabeta blinked at him.

Arthur turned on his heel to face Gilbert who trotted up the stairs and entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak before he saw Elizabeta. He then grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh… hey Liz…"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and waved slightly before Ludwig marched up behind Gilbert and shoved him out of the way.

Arthur looked up at the considerably larger and taller man who could probably snap him in half like a toothpick. Yet, Arthur still boasted confidence in such a man's presence.

"Where?" Arthur asked the man bluntly.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." He crossed his arms.

Alfred shrunk down in his chair and stayed silent but was watching them inquisitively.

"What's new about this one then? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different." Arthur spoke boldly. It made Alfred wonder how such a big ego could be carried in such a small body.

"You are aware of how they don't need notes?"

"Yeah."

"This one did. Will you please come?" Alfred saw the German man's eyebrow twitch and the Prussian grumble in annoyance. Both of them already seemed irritated at entering such a messy place. He figured that they must really not like Arthur either, which he was starting to think was pretty easy to do. He sighed, realizing that it was killing their pride to ask Arthur for any sort of help. He felt relived he wasn't the only one who felt dumb. Maybe Arthur had a pride sucker where he just absorbed all the confidence to feed his ego. Needless to say he didn't have a great opinion of him at the moment.

"Who's on forensics?"

"The Austritch…" Gilbert muttered his voice laced with annoyance.

Ludwig elbowed him. "Roderich, is what my _dear_ brother means." He hissed

Arthur shuddered. "Well he won't work with me."

"Well he won't be your assistant at least." Ludwig grumbled impatiently, he didn't have the time or energy to deal with who hated who and why.

"I _need_ an assistant." Arthur sighed, his vast expanse of an eyebrow twitching as well.

It was the war of the big twitchy eyebrows.

"Will you please just come?" Ludwig groaned.

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind."

"Thank you." Ludwig sighed in relief and went trotting down the stairs with his brother.

Arthur waited until the two brothers reached the front door. He then did a twirl and leaped into the air clenching his fists triumphantly. Alfred screeched in shock and went tumbling out of the chair.

"Oh yes! Brilliant! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's CHRISTMAS!"

Now Alfred was sure he was living with a psychopath… no doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred isn't really as subtle or wise as John, and Arthur is pretty socially awkward but not quite as much as Sherlock, er... and of course he's not quite as clever as Sherl, no one is. So I'm trying my best to combine them without loosing what makes America and England... them.<strong>

**Sherlock is a hard show to adapt! I'm going to be adding some things and skipping others. The show is so long in in depth it would be impossible for me to cover all of it without blatantly copying and pasting. Which at that point you should just use your imagination and watch the show.**

**I'm manly going to be more closely following the first episode then I'm going to use elements of the rest but it won't be focused on or the same. SO bear with me!**

**Hope you enjoy! I'm going to try to get these chapters done quicker! Forgive me!**


	3. Amazingly Awesome Arthur

"Look at him go! Oh my husband was so much like him." Elizabeta laughed.

Alfred brushed himself off and got up from the floor.

"_Scratch that, I'm going to be living with two psychopaths…"_

Alfred sighed and picked up the newspaper, trying to find something to do while Elizabeta brought in tea and biscuits. He ate the biscuits, but being a typical American man, he wasn't a big tea drinker unless it was iced and came with a burger, but even then he preferred a coke. He stared at the page, looking at a photograph put with a story reporting Beth Davenport's suicide. Next to her portrait was a photograph of the stuck up looking German who had just been standing in the room. His eyes moved down the page curiously, about to read more when Arthur's voice coming from the doorway brought him back to reality.

"You're a doctor, well… in fact you're an Army doctor."

Alfred set down the paper and met the odd man's gaze.

"Yeah…"

Arthur walked back into the room as Alfred stood up to tower over him.

"Any good?"

America crossed his arms.

"_Very_ good."

"Seen a lot of injuries then; Violent deaths."

"mmmhmm." He hummed simply, hoping this man wasn't actually a complete maniac, but that idea of benefit of the doubt was slipping like soap through wet fingers out of his mind.

"Bit of trouble too, I bet." Arthur's lips slowly curled into a calm smirk.

Alfred nodded. These were awfully strange questions, but there was an old sort of excitement starting to grow inside of him.

"Yep. Enough for a lifetime, way way _way_ too much."

Arthur tilted his head and stared up into the taller man's electric blue eyes his emerald green eyes boring deep into them, analyzing every little fiber within them.

"Want to see some more?"

Alfred stared at him, the spark was lit, the fire was raging, and there was no going back now.

"Oh _God_, yes."

Arthur smiled and spun on his heel, leading the way out, Alfred following eagerly and closely behind. He turned his head briefly back to Elizabeta.

"Sorry Elizabeta, gonna have to pass on the leaf wat- I mean tea! We're headin' out!"

She walked over to the door to see them off.

"Oh, both of you?" She smirked.

England ran back to her and took her hands in his. "Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point in staying at home when there is something _interesting_ happening for once!"

Alfred crossed his arms. He wasn't as insane as this guy, but this whole thing made him feel so _young_. Which was great, because he was young, but he hadn't been feeling it lately. He finally felt motivated… genuinely excited and happy in life.

Elizabeta laughed and pat Arthur's shoulder.

"Look at you! So happy, it's not _decent_."

She couldn't help but smile at the socially deprived eccentric as he headed toward the door again, shouting back at her.

"Who cares about decent? The game, my dear, is on!" He closed the door behind him and Alfred, heading toward the street to hail a taxi.

"Taxi!"

Alfred watched him closely, wondering if he could learn how to do some of the fancy detective stuff he could. He was admittedly in awe of this man's talents if not a tad jealous. A black taxi pulled up along side the sidewalk and Arthur and Alfred clambered in.

Alfred looked over at him; they sat in silence for quite some time. He twiddled his thumbs as Arthur became absorbed in his smart phone. Alfred would end up staring at the man quite awkwardly. Figuring he should say something. After a good while of him looking over at Arthur, then turning away, then looking again, Arthur finally moved his gaze from his phone.

"Alright, you have questions."

Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, where are we heading to dude?"

Arthur leaned back.

"Crime scene, next?"

"Who are you? I mean… like, what do you do?" He asked wondering if he would find he was some ex-criminal or some bizarre weirdo that would be the subject of a dramatic TV show. Alfred was just worried he'd end up being the comic relief… or worse, a red shirt.

"I'm a consulting detective. The only one. Mainly because I invented the position of course."

Alfred blinked. This guy liked using fancy speech.

"What's that mean?"

"It means, when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." He crossed his arms somewhat prideful.

Alfred still wasn't sure if he really hated this guy or not still.

"They don't consult amateurs." He said almost bitterly.

Arthur turned to him and didn't look angry but seemed to almost pity the other man. If there was one thing Alfred hated, were people looking down at him, especially if they thought he was stupid, which was exactly why he wanted so badly to bite at this guy, find a weak spot. Find out how the magic trick worked. While he didn't know for sure if his comment actually stung the man and he was acting like it didn't, or if he actually didn't care.

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I asked 'Afghanistan or Iraq' you looked surprised."

Alfred turned and stared him down. "Yeah… how _did _you know?" Now wondering if this guy had some tie to a mafia or something and that's how he got information.

"I didn't know. I saw the way your hair has grown out, the way you carried yourself screamed military. However, your conversation as you entered the room. 'the tec stuff has already changed since I went to study here!' I recall you saying. Which meant you had trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious." He then moved forward getting very close to Alfred's face, making him lean back and study the man's face skeptically. "Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. You limp on and off, but when your standing and you do limp, you don't ask for a chair. So you tend to forget about it, so it's psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action then, wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq."

Alfred blinked at him several times. This guy, he could barely find his keys every morning and remember to turn the lights off, how did this guy work through all that so quickly? It was like he had a computer inside his brain.

"_oh m – gee, I'm stuck in a taxi with a killer android from mars. I am so dead."_ He thought, that's what he felt like was going on, and it was freaking him out again, even if he was still curious enough to continue.

"You said I had a therapist."

"You have an on again off again psychosomatic limp– of _course_ you've got a therapist. Not to mention having trouble with your brother."

Alfred just stared at him again, in shock.

"There you go, you see! You were right." There was that smirk again.

"I… ab… abuhh… what?"

Arthur looked over at him smugly. "The police don't consult amateurs." His confidence suddenly faded, as he looked Alfred over, who was frozen and leaning away from him. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over out the window waiting for some sort of reaction, preparing himself for the worst. He'd probably scared someone else off again, his brother was going to laugh at him if he found out he had scared someone else off with his deducing skills. Seemed he didn't have anyone who wouldn't freak out and assume he was some sort of weird alien.

"That… was amazing." Alfred finally managed to blurt out.

Arthur whipped his head around and met his gaze looking for some sort of sarcasm or fear. But Alfred was now staring at him with child-like amazement and excitement. It was quite… endearing. He was so surprised that Alfred hadn't begged the taxi driver to stop and then fling himself out the door and run away that he couldn't even think of responding for 10 awkward seconds.

"Do… you think so?" He asked bashfully.

"Dude! Totally! It was awesome! EXTREAMLY awesome!" His jealousy and fear gone, replaced only with excitement and wonder about how much this man could do.

"That's… not what people normally say." He stuttered puffing his cheeks out in embarrassment.

"What do people normally say?" Alfred tilted his head curiously at him.

"Piss off!"

He smiled very briefly at Alfred, wondering how many times he was going to genuinely smile at this man. Alfred showed him his bright grin. He always did have dazzling teeth to compliment his dazzling smile. He then looked out the window to watch as they passed the buildings, the cars, and the crowds of people going about their day as they continued their journey together.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at Lauriston Gardens. Arthur and Alfred walked towards the police tape guarding the area. Alfred was excited but also wondering what he could really do.<p>

"So what am I supposed to be doing here?"

They approached a very annoyed, and very bored looking brown haired man with an impressive mole that made his face look a bit on the prissy side.

"Hey freak." He stared at Arthur bitterly.

"_Rude."_ Alfred thought. He was suddenly feeling a bit protective. This guy was brilliant! He didn't deserve to be treated so harshly. Though, the man's accent seemed like anything he said would be sassy and snide even if he gave you a compliment. Alfred shuddered a bit, suddenly reminded of when he was forced to learn piano and his music teacher would whack his hands if he didn't play properly.

"Alfred, This is Sergeant Roderich Edelstein. Sergeant, this is my colleague Doctor Jones." Alfred was starting to wonder why all these detectives had such hard to say names.

Alfred tried to be polite and shake the man's hand, even with his sassy "A colleague? How do _you_ get a colleague?!" comment at Arthur. He then turned to Alfred. "What'd he do follow you home?" He turned his nose up slightly.

Alfred looked over at Arthur. "Should I just wait and…"

"No." Arthur said shortly and Alfred lifted the tape for him.

Roderick then brought a radio up to his mouth. "Freak's here. I'm bringing him in."

He led them both toward the house under question. Arthur was looking all around the area and at the ground as they approached. Ludwig then came out of the house right as they reached the pavement.

"Oh, Lud, here we are again."

The tall man rubbed his temple, looking frustrated. "It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" He said shortly and coldly.

Arthur took in a deep breath. "Quite clear. Tell me, is your boyfriend away for long."

Ludwig froze and his cheeks tinted pink for a moment. "Don't pretend you worked that out. Someone must have told you.. a-and he's not my boyfriend!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "This again. He _is_ considering you unconsciously talk about him constantly and often say your going to meet him, also you slipped up and called him that a week ago so there is no sense in foolishly denying it. There's no shame in it, get over it, be happy as they say. And your deodorant told me he's away."

The tall muscular man grumbled. Alfred admired Arthur's boldness to just tell him straight.

"I… my deodorant?!"

Arthur sniffed the air and smirked.

"Though, its not exactly deodorant I'm smelling, it's perfume. Now why would a man like you who prides himself on his manliness, who can't admit he's dating a man wear perfume in public? It was a gift, and from my brief meeting of Feliciano, he's a bit spacey, and probably didn't see any problem in a man wearing perfume if he didn't confuse it for cologne on accident. Your stubborn but you seem to bend to his requests quite easily. So you accept the gift, then when he leaves, you miss him, of course. So you see the bottle, it reminds you of him and you spray it on."

Germany looked at him then looked over at Roderich who just looked back at him blankly. He then shook his head and led the two inside, Alfred grinning even wider.

They walked and Gilbert was already putting on a coverall. He gazed at Alfred briefly as if wondering why he was there.

"He's with me."

Prussia wrinkled his nose unintentionally in confusion. "Why?"

"_He's with me._" Arthur said sternly.

Arthur looked back over at Alfred pointing over to some of the other spare suits.

"You'll need to wear one of those." Alfred nodded and took off his jacket and pulled it on, looking over at Arthur who had pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Alfred looked at him confused. "Aren't ya gonna put one on?"

Arthur just looked at him sternly and unblinking. Alfred then shook his head.

"_Oh silly me, what on earth was I thinking?"_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Right, where will we be?" Arthur asked Ludwig.

"Upstairs." He said simply leading the pair to a circular staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! School was finishing out and then I couldn't get myself motivated to write! Please forgive me! . I'm sorry I've sory of combined dialogues and characters a bit, but I'm doing it to keep everyone's character intact. I like the idea of Germany, Austria, and Prussia working together to solve cases, only to have little Arthur come in and blow their socks off... much to their frustration. Not only do they already have a dysfunctional team, but Arthur just figures this stuff out most of the time.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy! Review if you'd like, I always like hearing what you guys have to say!**


End file.
